


Technicolor Beat

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [67]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And he realized that while he and been looking at Ronan, Ronan had been looking at him."<br/>Adam & Ronan, happily ever after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicolor Beat

**Author's Note:**

> They've been through so much, I just want nice things for them.  
> Or "my feels, let me show you them" the vid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RevolutionaryJo, The24thKey, and Knight_Tracer for beta and encouragement.


End file.
